


Guest

by Erimin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Niijima Sae - Freeform, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Shido Masayoshi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: When you spent too much time with the guest, until you assimilate some of his manners, thoughts and even his goals. Or when you find a suitable host.





	Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt  
> Snail parasite: sickening, no apparent sense of direction.

He came to the café as a guest, he stayed, saying it was comfortable and reminded him home.

He never said more about that.

 

He came so often to the café, that we started to talk periodically, sharing meaningless things and opinions. Occasionally we also played chess. It was nice seeing him smiling after each win he got.

After some time I started to lose on purpose so I can see his smile more often, but not the one he showed on tv or when he talks to someone else. One that I can only see when he was having fun, playing chess.

 

Later in fall, we started to spend more time with each other, and the rest didn’t think it was a good idea, but I convinced them saying that was good keeping your enemies closer.

And they trusted in me.

We went to eat crepes, we went to the movies and we laugh at the silly lines of the actors and plot. We went on long walks at Inokashira Park and talked about the weather, the birds, the people we saw there.

We went to the Odaiba seaside park, we saw the night falling into the city through the cabin’s glass of the Ferris wheel.

We shared some thoughts about the next mission as a thieves, and then he talked, and talked, and talked more.

And then I understood. And I felt angry, more than ever. Even more than when I was falsely charged.

And I understood, and I wanted to help.

 

While we, as a group, were working on the prosecutor’s palace, we were simultaneously going through the labyrinth of Mementos, gaining power and ability, and the palace of that man, getting used to his place and to the enemies there.

 

When the time to execute the plan that the thieves planned, I explained it to him in detail, he understood and then we planned something too, as a backup.

 

After the older Niijima left the room, she showed him the phone, as planned, but after he entered the room he used the app again, leaving the Metaverse and found me there, still somewhat confused by the drugs and sore from the blows.

Using the same method, we entered the Metaverse again so we could escape successfully from the room and the building.  
When we get far enough of the place, he made a call to confirm to that man that the leader of the thieves was eliminated and nobody should suspect about them.

We also made sure that the rest of the group heard the conversation, so they will know the plan failed, and even if they didn’t believe it, they just need to wait for Niijima’s confirmation, when she couldn’t find me in the room.

They will know that I was disappeared, if not dead.

We thought that, at least.

 

I spent all my time in his apartment, since we couldn't afford to anyone to saw me on the streets.

But it wasn't a bad time.

He took care of me with care and kindness, and patient too, healing all my wounds, as I tried to do the same with him, sharing everything I thought and felt.

He was grateful for the confidence.

And I was happy, because he looked happy too.

 

Somehow they managed to find the name Masayoshi Shido, as well as his palace, and eventually us, too.

Was kind of satisfying seeing the expressions in their faces, failing in believing what they were seeing in front of them.

Their former leader, dead leader, fighting side by side with the one who betrayed them.

He was smiling widely, and even if I shared the sentiment, I tried to be composed and act with seriousness. They were his partners, after all. And if I wasn't careful, they still could drag his being from the bottom where he lay.

I touched his shoulder, and he understood, he was ready to fight his former team.

“Just for you, Crow”, he said.

And I smiled, knowing that I had total control over him.

The plan was successful, at the end.

I made him change his mind, and force mine into him.


End file.
